Fingerprint sensing and matching is a reliable and widely used technique for personal identification or verification. In particular, a common approach to fingerprint identification involves scanning a sample fingerprint or an image thereof and storing the image and/or unique characteristics of the fingerprint image. The characteristics of a sample fingerprint may be compared to information for reference fingerprints already in a database to determine proper identification of a person, such as for verification purposes.
In recent years it has been practical and economical to build high-quality electronic fingerprint sensing devices using radio-frequency (RF) electric fields to develop an electronic representation of the fingerprint pattern. Such devices have been fabricated as standard CMOS integrated circuits on monocrystalline silicon substrates. These processes allow the electronic structures necessary to read the signal from each of the sensor's pixels or sensing electrodes to be fabricated directly beneath the pixels. Locating the signal conditioning electronics or sense amps under pixel was important to adequate performance of the circuitry.
One such RF fingerprint sensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,526 to Setlak et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The patent discloses an integrated circuit fingerprint sensor including an array of RF sensing electrodes to provide an accurate image of the fingerprint friction ridges and valleys. More particularly, the RF sensing permits imaging of live tissue just below the surface of the skin to reduce spoofing, for example. The entire contents of the Setlak et al. patent are incorporated herein by reference.
Another example of a fingerprint sensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,442 to Knapp. The fingerprint sensing device has a row/column array of sense elements which are coupled to a drive circuit and a sense circuit by sets of row and column conductors, respectively. The sense elements are actively addressable by the drive circuit. Each sense element includes a sense electrode and a switching device, such as a thin film transistor (TFT) switching device, for active addressing of that sense electrode. The sense electrodes are covered by an insulating material and are for receiving a finger. Capacitances resulting from individual finger surface portions in combination with sense electrodes are sensed by the sense circuit by applying a potential to the sense electrodes and measuring charging characteristics.
Historically, electronic integrated circuits generally achieve reduced fabrication costs by using fabrication processes with smaller electronic device geometries. With smaller device geometries the circuit itself becomes smaller, requiring less silicon, and thus costs less to fabricate. Electronic fingerprint sensors, however, generally cannot be made smaller than the area of the finger skin that needs to be imaged. Smaller component geometries do not reduce the fingerprint sensor die size or cost significantly. The only result of smaller component geometries is unused silicon space under the sensor pixels.
One approach to reducing the cost of fingerprint sensing is to design systems that can work effectively using images of smaller areas of skin. This approach has been used in a variety of devices. A second approach is to use sliding sensors. With sliding sensors, either the finger or the sensor move during the data acquisition process, which allows a small sensor to generate images of larger pieces of skin. Yet, the sliding sensors may be subject to significant image distortion, and/or they may provide an inconvenient user paradigm.